


Just a Poke

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sort Of, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: You had heard tales of the Dark One from many a people, your father constantly worrying over you when you showed the slightest hints at magical ability. Don’t ever be tempted, he whispered to you. The Dark One would resort to trickery to steal away your power, to destroy you. Or, if you caught his eye, he would nurse your powers into something that would benefit him. A deal would be made; and you must never do so with the Dark One, save if it would mean your life otherwise. Even then, your father warned, be wary.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Just a Poke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konekochan07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/gifts).



Just a Poke

You had heard tales of the Dark One from many a people, your father constantly worrying over you when you showed the slightest hints at magical ability. Don’t ever be tempted, he whispered to you. The Dark One would resort to trickery to steal away your power, to destroy you. Or, if you caught his eye, he would nurse your powers into something that would benefit him. A deal would be made; and you must never do so with the Dark One, save if it would mean your life otherwise. Even then, your father warned, be wary.

After catching sight of the man observing you in the woods that day, you had slunk back home. A week transpired, during which you made to avoid him. Once or twice he managed to verbally engage you in a small bout of conversation. You, quick-witted and a match against him when it came to fighting with tongues, always managed to excuse yourself without seeming overtly rude. His laughter would trail after you, a sort of tittering that had you blushing hotly. Always a game, you his plaything.

The tenth time you crossed paths with the man, he did not allow you to leave so easily. “Well, what would you do if I…” His hand darted into your chest, and you gasped as he withdrew it and wiggled his limb back and forth. “Stole your heart.”

“If you’re flirting,” you shot back, knowing full well he could command you to do anything and yet refusing to allow him to catch you off-guard, “then your methods are loathsome.”

Though his grin did not falter, the Dark One paused and tilted his head to the side. His eyes darted down your frame slowly then lifted to your face. “Quite like a dagger, your tongue. But, dearie, I’m afraid it isn’t your love I require.”

You felt your entire body tense; so, you thought, he _did_ desire something of you. Pressing your lips into a thin line, you eyed your heart, which he continued to hold in his hand. His thumb caressed the edges of it, and you felt a coldness grip you. Fear. If he so wanted, he could easily squeeze your heart and kill you there. Rather than leave you at his mercy in this manner, the gold man surprised you. The Dark One took a step closer to you and pressed your heart back into your chest. Then, his fingers tapping along your sternum, he stared down at you while tittering.

“Now that I have your attention,” he said whilst taking a step backwards. He held up a single finger, swirling it around in theatrical gestures. He then bent the finger down so that it was pointing your way. “Maidenhood.” Your eyes widened and you felt your cheeks flush in indignation. “More specific: the maidenhood of a witch practicing in white magic.” He stepped towards the left, swinging his other foot along and practically skipping. “It’s quite a tricky spell.” The Dark One reached into the front of his shirt and withdrew a strange item that reminded you something of a wand made from both stone and wood. Runes were engraved on its sides, however you were unable to read them. You had not studied much in magic though you occasionally practiced it—for good.

“I assume it is to be freely given,” you said, your voice shaking as breath covered each word. Despite your bravado, your fear and worry was showing itself clearly.

The Dark One again laughed. “Indeed. So, dearie, what is it you would want in exchange for this?”

If he threatened your life, you knew, and you offered up your maidenhood in exchange for that, it would do him no good. The spell was indeed tricky. This man, like any other man, would offer you anything you desired in exchange for your maidenhood. Unlike any other man, however, the Dark One would be able to complete the transaction. You recalled your father’s warnings from over the years. Trailing your eyes along the Dark One, you shook your head.

“I have no desire to give you what you seek.”

“A pity,” he said, gritting his teeth yet managing to maintain his smile despite that it faltered. He furrowed his brow. “Are you quite sure? I can offer you anything, anything at all, dearie.”

“Thank you, but I will have to decline all the same,” you said, taking a step back. After several more backwards steps, you turned and left him there in the woods. His eyes were on you the entire way. It was the first time he did not laugh at your departure. It was not, however, the last time you saw him as you believed it would be.

Three days later, after your father and mother left and you were alone at home, you heard a knock on the door. Thinking it to be one of your neighbors, you readily answered it. The Dark One leaned against the doorframe, a rose extended in your direction as he held it between the tips of three fingers. You snorted out a laugh through your nose. Apologizing for the purpose of maintaining a polite air, you informed him that you could not accept the gift.

“Mightn’t we speak inside?” he asked, scrunching his nose a little as he gestured between the doorway and the interior of your home. It was the fact that he had made the gesture to even ask, knowing full well that he could readily do whatever he wanted, that had you stepping back to permit him entrance. The Dark One withdrew from his possession once more the wand-like item. You had investigated it after he had left, and learned that it was to be inserted inside the woman to take her maidenhood. “Someone agreed to what you did not.”

“I hope that’s not the same one,” you said, making a sour face.

He laughed in that tittering chuckle that caused your heart to flutter. “Indeed not, dearie.” He gestured to you with it. “She wasn’t a maiden, it would seem.”

“I should hardly be surprised,” you replied, though you did not intend to be cruel towards someone you had never met. All the same, your words continued to flow from your mouth. “Such a thing should not be given lightly, even when the Dark One is not the individual asking for it.”

“It’s just a poke,” he said, tapping the end of the instrument with a lone finger and given you a sarcastic look. “Unless you’re afraid.”

“Terrified,” you said in half-sarcasm, half-honesty. You regarded the flower that he had set on the mantelpiece. “Most are seduced by darkness, aren’t they?”

“Without realizing it,” he returned with no hesitation. “Many come to fully embrace it. Which is why, dearie, I’ll be needing your maidenhood before you can sully it with such dark things.”

“I’m not offering it,” you said glibly.

“Because you don’t know what you’re rejecting,” the Dark One said with a humor-filled grin. He stepped closer to you, and you moved in retreat. Your back hit against a counter, blocking you from moving further. The Dark One strode closer to you, the distance between your body and his almost non-existent. He placed the edge of the instrument under your chin, raising your head so that your eyes met his. “Are you truly not tempted in the least, dearie?”

Your lips parted. His face was hovering in front of yours, his breath on your mouth. Your heart pounded in your chest, in your ears. A low drumming that had you swallowing thickly. “We’re faced with temptation every day,” you said against his mouth. His nose trailed along yours. Your eyelashes fluttered. “I… I’ve been warned about you all my life.”

“Yes, but reality is far different from petty gossip,” he said in that slightly teasing tone he used often. He trailed the object down the length of your throat. It caressed you, making you shudder. The Dark One drew it along your collarbone to your shoulder, down your arm, ghosting over your fingers and then touching your hip. Shifting inwards. His eyes were on your face, the hand that was not on the object bunching up the hem of your skirt. Your chest heaved with every breath you took. He pressed the object between your legs, caressing your slit through your panties. “Just a small poke, dearie.”

“Nnn…No,” you managed, your hands diving down and seizing his wrist. You felt a strange sensation building in your lower belly, pooling between your legs. “Th-that’s okay.”

He tapped the instrument against your leg, his mouth covering yours. You gasped into the kiss and felt his tongue plunge into your mouth. You squirmed, feeling rather flushed when he drew back. A trail of saliva connected your lips to his. “Perhaps a dark thing sullying it wouldn’t be in bad taste,” he teased, rubbing the instrument up and down, in circles. You panted, feeling a wetness forming between your legs. He slipped the object again against your slit, fucking your outer lips with it. You swallowed thickly, feeling moisture gathering in the corners of your eyes as you fought the urge to rock against the friction. “A simple poke,” he said, brushing aside your panties.

Your bottom lip quivered as you felt desire building in you. The Dark One had been correct in stating that part of the reason you were denying him was due to your having no knowledge of what you were rejecting. Feeling the need to have something caressing you threatened to break your resolve. You reached down between your legs, seizing the object he had started to press near your entrance.

“The heart of a woman is much easier to capture than her body,” he said with a tittering laugh. You shifted your hips in retreat, only to pause as again he claimed your mouth with his. His tongue ran along the roof of your mouth slowly, your toes curling at the sensation. You unconsciously spread your legs when he pushed forward and then you winced, whimpering and almost screaming into the kiss as the Dark One thrust the instrument up inside of you. You turned your head, tears stinging your eyes. The object was withdrawn. You hated yourself for the mistake; a momentary, subconscious agreement to give him yourself. You waited for it, for that laugh to return.

Instead you observed him place the object away in his clothing. Tears ran down your cheeks. His mouth lingered near yours. You gulped down air, feeling an ache between your legs from when he had taken your maidenhood. His hand remained holding your skirt up. Its twin began to undo the front of his pants. Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat.

“This might be more than a simple poke, dearie,” he teased, withdrawing himself. You averted your gaze, blushing at having caught a glimpse of his cock. He moved between your legs, seizing your hips and thrusting up into you. Your breath hitched at the sensation; he was thicker and larger than the instrument had been. The Dark One captured your lips with his mouth as he started to move inside of you. He rolled his hips, thrusting up inside of you. You shuddered, grasping at his arms and feeling your body melding with his. He pressed the heel of his hand against your pubis, rocking it against you, angling his hand so that he could brush his thumb against your clit.

You moaned, the foreign sensation of pleasure and arousal flowing through you. You could feel his power swallowing you, a dark desire for more of him tainting you. The Dark One drank in your innocence with each snap of his hips. He placed a hand on the side of your face. That laugh from him, but it was not mocking. He was utterly pleased. “What an apprentice you’ll make,” he said, working you to orgasm. Your pulsing walls tugged at his cock, and you felt him spilling his seed within you. “Thank you, dearie. I have a spell to finish.” He stepped back from you. “Until next time.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

You swallowed thickly once more, your head spinning. You knew you would see him in the woods when you went the next day. He would be waiting there for you, you were aware, to nurse your magic—and possibly your body—into something that would continue to please him. You bit down on your bottom lip and slid down the wall. You craved him, and realized that he was giving you what you wanted in exchange for your maidenhood. He had not lied, carrying out the transaction. The Dark One was giving you his full attention; and you could not help but wonder when it was that you had started to desire that darkness.

Just a poke, just a prod of curiosity every time you were warned about him. About how he would seduce you. A simple poke would have ended eventually. The Dark One had promised, however, that it would be more than a simply poke. You pressed a hand to your mouth, feeling strangely exhilarated to know that his presence would not be anything that ended.


End file.
